Not The Usual
by MaeAnn
Summary: Umm Thunderbirds the movie crossover. I guess I should just get it out there, Alan is a slayer. Yeah I know. Weird. Try it anyway. You might like it, you never know till you try.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay first off I changed a few things. Nothing that huge (at least I don't think so). As far as I'm concerned Buffy time line and the Thunderbirds (the movie not the show) timeline are the same. You do get what I mean right? I hope so. And the other thing I changed will be very apparent so I don't think I have to state it. I dont know anything about genetics so yeah... umm please dont flame. If you dont like it then dont review.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

* * *

The battle was over and they had won. Spike died a Champion and Alan was grateful to him for that. He would miss Spike. Spike actually treated him like a brother should. Spike never ignored him or told him to buzz off.The personnext to himcleared their throat and Alan turned to his seat partner.

"So how's it feel?" Dawn asks him.

"It's a little weird. I mean I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to be a slayer." He tells her.

"Well its not like you're the only weird one. I mean sure your mom was a slayer and because of a strange genetic quirk in her DNA you actually inherited the whole potential slayer thing. I got it 'cause of the whole made from Buffy thing." Dawn sighed. Suddenly perking up she starts to talk excitedly. "But hey guess what? At least we have each other right?"

"Right. The two weirdest slayers ever chosen." Alan joked.

"Darn Tootin'" Dawn replied.

Dawn and Alan chatted amicably for the remainder of the bus ride out of Sunnydale to the nearest hospital to treat the worst wounded.

Cleveland-One week later.

"Holy shit!" Alan exclaimed as the demon, whose head he had just chopped off, exploded into goo all over him. Good thing Dad thinks I'm on some all summer trip for special teens or I'd have a hell of a time explaining this too him, Alan thought to himself.

That's if his father actually noticed. With all the time Jeff Tracy spent on his Thunderbirds, and rescues he never had anytime for his youngest son.

With a crackle Alan's radio came to life.

:Hey you finished yet: Dawn, who is in another of Cleveland's cemeteries, asks him.

Alan pressed on the button to reply.

"Yeah just finished. I'm covered in goo though."

:Me too. Finished I mean. Not the goo covered part, because eww. Anyway, race you back to the School:

"Ready," Alan says.

:Set: Dawn continues.

"GO" :GO: Both Dawn and Alan shout as they start the race. Weaving through the streets of Cleveland, Alan made it back to the School in record time. Unfortunately, so did Dawn. They both crashed through the front door of their new home at the same time. Major drama ensued.

"Beat you!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"Did not." Alan tells her.

"Did too." Is her stubborn reply.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Eww! What the hell happened to you?" Buffy interrupted them.

"Demon went all gooey on me." Alan replies. He turns back to Dawn.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Alright enough of that. You both got here at the same time therefore it was a tie. Got it?" Buffy says.

"Yes." Once again Dawn and Alan reply in unison.

"You guys really have to stop doing that. Its getting freaky. Alan go get cleaned up. Dawn go… do something." Buffy orders.

Smiling Alan heads to the 3rd floor where the Dormitories and bathroom are located. Good thing we were able to get the power and water on yesterday, Alan mused. I guess having the councils money can really come in handy, not to mention the name dropping Alan did.


	2. Chapter 2

As the months passed for Alan, he got into something of a routine. Wake up at 6 am, work out in the gym with the other slayers for about an hour to 2 hours (depending on Buffy or Faiths moods). Then head up to the guys bathroom to get cleaned up. Back to his room in the guys sectionto get dressed and then head down to breakfast at around 8 or 8:30 am. After breakfast regular school lessons started at 9. Lunch at 12 and then came research and demon lessons till 2 when any who wanted could get magic lessons from Willow for the next hour. Free time till dinner at 6pm then more free time till 11pm when you would get that nights slaying assignments. Slay until your sector was clear then go home and report. Get some sleep then get up and do it again.

Alans father and brothers were still unaware of Alan. Alan had stopped going to Wharton and had moved all of his things to Cleveland. His family hadn't noticed. The regular school year had started a month ago and none of his family had called. Not even Fermat had noticed he wasn't at Wharton. Alan decided he was gonna stop caring about them if they we gonna stop caring about him. Besides Alan had Dawn. They had started dating a about a month after they first got to Cleveland. He had never been happier.

* * *

It was research time and Alan was one of the few slayers who found research fascinating. All that information that he hadn't known before he was sucking up like a sponge. Dawn, who was Alan study partner, was the same. During research Giles (who else would teach research?) got a call that he took outside. 

"What do you think that's about?" Alan asked Dawn.

"I don't know but it must be important if he didn't want us overhearing anything." Dawn replied. They were about to continue when Giles walked back in.

"Alright class. I want you to start researching prophecies on some called the Hood." Giles tells them. Alan could feel himself going pale.

"The Hood?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes quite sure Alan. Why do you know something?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Can you get the scoobies together there's something you need to know."

* * *

Hour later in Scooby main office 

"So that's it." Alan said as he finished explaining to Dawn, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles who his family was and what happened with the Hood. Giles polished his glasses while repeating oh dear multiple times. Dawn, Faith, Willow, and Buffy were looking pissed off while Xander looked like he was in geek heaven.

"You're a Thunderbird?" Xander asked

"Not really. My family doesn't really pay much attention to me. They haven't even noticed that I stopped going to Wharton." Alan told him.

"So this Hood guy want some major revenge on you and your family?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he's still pissed at us. Even after two years he'd still be mad." Alan replied.

"Alright so here what we're gonna do. Giles your gonna have all the mini slayers work on prophecies involving this Hoodie guy. Willow, you and Faith will stay here and hold down the fort. Dawn, you me and Alan are gonna take a trip to a tropical island." Buffy said.

* * *

Alan, Dawn and Buffy were currently on one of the New Councils planes headed for Tracy Island. They had just spent the last 4 hours (I have no concept of time so I hope this is right) on the plane and were finally coming up on Tracy Island. 

"Ma'am." The pilot called over the loudspeaker. "I'm being told to give an ID. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll go give him my ID." Alan stated as he got up and started for the cockpit.

"Fine Alan. But if your not back in 5 I'm dealing you out." Dawn said as she and Buffy continued to play Gin Rummy.

"Yeah, yeah." Alan said as he walked into the cockpit.

"Hand me the radio, I'll give them my ID." Alan told the pilot. The pilot handed Alan the headset.

"This is Sheppard, ID number 03810(random number) do you copy?" Alan asked.

"This is command. We read you loud and clear Alan. Your free to land. See you in a few. Over." Alans father cut off the transmission. Alan handed the pilot back his headset.

Walking back out of the cockpit Alan noticed that Dawn had dealt him out of the game.

"Hey that wasn't even five minute." He said indignantly. Dawn just smiled at him.

* * *

Stepping out of the plane and onto Tracy Island Alan felt nothing. He had cut himself off from them emotionally. His father was there to greet him. Jeff Tracy swept Alan up into a hug. Alan didn't hug back but his father didn't seem to notice. Ending the hug Jeff spoke. 

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Better then you would believe." Alan smirked at his father. Once again Jeff didn't seem to notice. He did however notice Alans new look that hadn't been new for months. Alan was wearing a pair of black cargo pants along with a black t-shirt that had Nickelback on it. To top it off he had on a black leather duster that Spike had bought him along with a pair of army boots.

"Aren't you hot in all that black?" Jeff asked. Before Alan could answer Buffy and Dawn stepped off the plane.

Running up to him, Dawn jumped on Alans back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Handsome." Dawn said, more for Jeff's benefit then Alans. She was really pissed at Jeff. Dropping Down off of Alan Dawn turned to Jeff and stuck out her hand. "So you the old man huh? I hear your a lot like mine." Dawn said in a sugary sweet voice. Jeff didn't know that this wasn't a compliment. "I'm Dawn Summers by the way. The girlfriend."

"Jeff Tracy the father." He replied shaking her hand. Dawn used a little bit of slayer strength.

"That's quite a grip you got there." Jeff said once Dawn had let go. He had a pained expression on his face.

"She gets that from me." Buffy spoke up. "Buffy Summers. Dawns older sister as well as one of Dawn and Alans teachers." She didn't put her hand out to shake.

"Wharton's an all boy school." Jeff said.

"I haven't gone to Wharton since the beginning of May, dad." Alan said. "I quit Wharton and had my transcripts sent to Cleveland's Summers Academy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asked getting angry.

"Why didn't you notice?" Alan shot back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeff yelled.

"What do you think it means, _dad?_" Alan spat out the word like it was poison.

Buffy got in-between them. "Alright cool it. Now." Alan backed off. Jeff wasn't about to let his youngest son get the last word.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jeff asked. Alan kept his mouth shut knowing Buffy would get even madder if he spoke. Buffy gave Jeff a glare that would make any demon pee its pants. Jeff shut up.

"Now, why don't we all go somewhere and talk like civilized people." Buffy said. Jeff turned and walked out of the hanger. Buffy, Dawn and Alan followed. Grabbing Alans hand, Dawn gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you."

Alan squeezed back.

"Thanks."

* * *

20 minute later all of the residents of Tracy Island including Fermat, who Alan thought was supposed to be at school, and Lady Penny and Parker who were visiting on vacation were in the lounge. Even John was on the vidphone. 

"Mr. Tracy please let me know if this sounds at all familiar." Buffy said.

"In every generation there is a Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers." Jeff Tracy got pale while all the other resident of Tracy Island looked at Buffy like she was nuts.

"Lucy." Jeff whispered. All of his son but Alan tuned to him.

"Dad what does Mom have to with what that crazy lady just said?" Gordon asked the question that his older brothers couldn't seem to get out. Before Jeff could answer Alan started talking.

"Mom was the Vampire Slayer of her time. She went down in slayer history as the longest lived. Of course that might have something to do with the fact that when she found out she was pregnant with Scott she told the Watchers Council to fuck off." Alan had a smile on his face as he talked about his mom. "Her Watchers diary says that she and dad went into hiding until the heat cooled off. Her Watcher loved her like a daughter, so he had no problem lying to the Council. Right dad?"

Jeff nodded.

Buffy started talking again. "Eventually the slayer mantle got passed onto me. I spent nine years fighting the forces of darkness. In the beginning of this year I got word that the first evil was hunting down all potential slayers and killing them off. A friend of mine, who's a witch, located potentials so that we could bring them to my home in Sunnydale. In the beginning of May, Willow located Alan as a potential. Apparently due to some strange genetic quirk he inherited the whole potential slayer thing from his mom. So we took him out of school and brought him to Sunnydale to train with the rest of the potentials. To make a really long story short, the only way for us to defeat the first was to make all the potential slayers, actual slayers. So we did, well more like Willow did. Anyway we defeated the first and Alans been with us ever since." Buffy took a deep breath.

"Did you breathe at all during that?" Dawn asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I doubt it Dawnie. You know Buffy. She's probably been taking lessons from Will." Alan told her.

"I think you're right." Dawn replied.

Buffy glared at them.

"What?" They answered in unison.

"Okay, five months of that and its still creepy." Buffy said to them.

Scott cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Got any proof. Because otherwise there's no way in hell I'm gonna believe what you just told us."

Buffy picked up a metal chair and handed it to Scott. "Try and bend one of the legs" She told him. Scott tried and failed. Buffy took the chair back and bent on of the legs. Dawn came over and did the same to one of the other chair legs. Alan came over and bent the back of the chair in half.

"Show off." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Alan replied.

Dawn just smiled at him.

* * *

Reviews 

LizaGirl: Thank you for the encouragement.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: I hadn't even thought of that. Thanks. I think I kinda cleared that up. Let me know.

To the both of you, because you two are the only ones to review my story so far I'll put in two slayers named after you. Let me know what you want them to be like.

Mae


End file.
